The Massacre
by hotdxfan
Summary: No one can be trusted
1. Chapter 1

The Massacre

How it all began

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the WWE and all the superstars were getting ready for Monday Night Raw! They were at the superdome in New Orleans and were very excited. In the women's locker room, all the girls were talking and laughing until there was a knock at the door. Trinity went to answer, "Who is it?" She asked. "It's Stephanie!" She told them. "Hey ladies how's it going?" Stephanie asked walking in. "Hey Boss! We're good!" Nikki told her.

"Cool I was wondering if you ladies were coming to the big Valentines Party Saturday!" She asked them sitting on the couch. "You bet wouldn't miss it! Where is it this year?" Trinity asked her. "It's at the Taylor mansion a few miles from here up on the hill." She told them. "Isn't that place suppose to be haunted or something?" Alicia asked her. "I don't think so, it's just old but it's the perfect place for the party!" She told her.

Alicia nodded, "Cool so what's the attire?" She asked. "I think we're going with the costume theme. Anyway it should be fun we're having a live dj and everything." Stephanie told them. They all nodded, "Alright! Vince is going all out for the party this year isn't he?" Trinity asked her.

"Yeah something about living the moment and having great memories then he started crying." Stephanie told them confused. "Why was he crying?" Sasha asked. "I'm not sure he was looking at my old baby pictures and pictures from school. But I think the picture that really made him cry was my wedding photo." Stephanie told her smiling. "Father's can be very emotional about stuff like that especially if you're the only daughter!" Trinity told her.

"I know so he came up with this party and said this was gonna be a party to remember forever even after he's retired which will probably be never." She told them smirking.

"Hey where's Nattie?" Stephanie asked looking around the room. All the girls shrugged their shoulders, "We don't know I haven't seen her since yesterday." Sasha told her. "Oh okay then I'll call her about the party Saturday! I'll see you girls later!" Stephanie told them leaving.

As Stephanie left walking out the door she accidentally bumped into Nattie. "Oh I'm so sorry Nattie are you okay?" Steph asked helping her up. "Yeah I'm fine just covered in coffee now thank you!" She said sarcastically. "It's was a accident Nattie you know that! I just apologized for it, there's no need to be snippy about it." Stephanie told her upset. Nattie just glared at her, "Whatever I'm out of here!" She told her walking off.

After hearing the commotion outside, Trinity came out the locker room to see what was going on. " What just happened Steph?" She asked her. "I don't know I accidentally walked into Nattie coming out the door and when I apologize for it she got mad. I don't know what's wrong with her but I hope she gets out of her mood before the show tonight." Stephanie told her shaking her head. "Don't worry boss I'm sure she's fine, she's just been stressed out lately because of Tyson not being able to wrestle, just let her cool off." Trinity told her. Stephanie nodded as she walked off thinking about what just happened.

Later that night you could tell there was tension between Stephanie and Natayla, and everyone noticed. So Paul decided to break the ice between the two since they had a segment together at the beginning of the show.

"Hey Stephanie, Natayla can we talk?" He asked. They both looked up and nodded reluctantly.

"Sure sweetie what is it?" Steph asked him. Paul took a deep breath and started talking, "Okay I know there's some tension between the two of you so maybe the both of you should talk it out before the show starts." He told them with a smile.

"Sure Paul we can talk, Stephanie I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier and I accept your apology just don't be so clumsy next time okay!" Nattie told her walking away before Stephanie could say anything.

Paul was standing in shock, "Stephanie what happened between you two?" Paul asked her. "I don't know just forget it!" She told him also walking away.

Later that night it was time for their segment in the ring. Stephanie was talking about all the ladies backstage getting an opportunity for a title shot in the women's battle royal later in the show when Nattie interrupted her.

The fans went crazy as Natayla stepped into the ring and grabbed a microphone, "Steph, Steph, Steph did you really just tell these people that all of us have an opportunity tonight for a title shot when I'm not even in the battle royal. I mean it's been over five years since I've even held a title and also I'm the best Women's wrestler in this company. Wrestling is in my blood, but I just get pushed to the back as always while everyone else gets their shot at the title and I'm sick of it!" She told Stephanie pissed.

Stephanie stepped back a little, "Listen Natayla soon enough you'll get your shot at the title just not now because..."

Natalya interrupted her by taking the microphone out of her hand, "Don't even tell that lie Stephanie, because you told me that about four years ago and I still haven't gotten my shot yet so you know what ..." The next thing Nattie did left the fans in shock and Stephanie as she slapped her in the face and walked off smiling.

Stephanie stood in the middle of the ring upset and shocked holding her face as she finally left the ring and went backstage.

Everyone backstage was in shock as Trinity saw Natayla first, "What the hell is wrong with you Natayla. You just slapped your boss in the face, that wasn't part of the segment and you know it, actually none of that was." She told her.

Natalya just laughed, "I know it wasn't, I just told her the truth about everything and..." She was cut off as Stephanie walked up to her and she wasn't happy.

"You spineless little brat what the hell was that?" Steph asked upset getting in Natalya's face.

"That Stephanie was me proving that I'm the only woman in this company that's not afraid to tell you how I feel and follow your every move like a little bitch!" She told her smiling.

This pissed Stephanie off as she was about to attack but Trinity and Nikki held her back. "Easy boss she's not worth it!" Nikki told her.

Natayla just smiled, "You know what you're lucky these two are holding you back because I will kick your ass if you try me." She told her laughing.

"You know what Natayla if you don't want to be here than just leave now because, as far as I'm concerned your ass is fired!" Steph told her as Trinity and Nikki let her go.

"Fine by me I can't stand this company anyway goodbye!" She told them walking off.

What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

The Massacre

Chapter 2

The next day everyone was at the arena for smackdown. The ladies were in the locker room when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Trinity asked.

"It's Paul can I talk to you ladies please?" He asked.

"Sure what is it boss?" Bailey asked opening the door.

Paul just stood in the doorway and started talking fast until, Trinity asked him to stop.

" Wait a minute slow down Paul, take a deep breath and then talk." She told him.

Paul nodded, "Okay I'm worried about Steph, she's been very quiet since Natayla left and I'm afraid she's gonna snap any minute now!" He told them.

"What where is she?" Sasha asked him.

"She's coming this way now, can you girls just talk to her please?" He asked them.

"Sure boss no problem!" Nikki told him.

Paul nodded as Trinity, Nikki, Sasha and Bailey met Stephanie in the hall.

"Hey ladies what's up!" Steph greeted with a smile. "Hey Boss how are you?" Nikki asked her concerned.

"I'm fine why you ask?" Steph asked her confused. "We were just curious that's all. We're worried about you." Sasha told her.

"I'm fine what's make you think something is wrong?" Steph asked a little upset.

"Nothing boss you've just been quiet since that incident with Natayla yesterday and then the show last night and..." Trinity was cut midsentence.

"Stop right there Trinity, I'm fine really I've forgotten all about Natayla okay. Besides we should focus on the party this Saturday it's gonna be epic. Alright so let's just forget about what happened yesterday and focus on smackdown tonight okay!" She told them.

"Okay!" everyone agreed, as the girls went back to the locker room. Stephanie knew she was upset about what happened between her and Natayla but she didn't want to show breaking down.

Later that night was Smackdown and the fans were excited. Stephanie started the show as she announced the matches for that night and then suddenly the lights went out. No one knew what was happening, until the lights came back on and the fans sat in shock.

Stephanie was layed out on the mat as a mysterious hooded figure stood over her laughing. She grabbed a microphone and spoke softly, "Oh Stephanie I guess your not as tough as you thought, and now your my bitch." She spoke laughing pulling her hood down everyone was in shock.

"Oh my god its Natayla!" Michael yelled as the referees and security came out.

"She's not suppose to be here! She was fired last night Michael and she just attacked Stephanie." John told him as they watched the trainers help Stephanie to the back.

Everyone backstage just watched in shock and confusion. "Where did she even come from?" Charlotte asked them.

"Nobody knows she still has a pass to get backstage. I can't believe she attacked Stephanie." Bailey spoke softly.

A few days later it was the day before the party and the ladies were at the mansion to decorate for the party that Saturday.

Trinity and Nikki were hanging the banner when Stephanie walked in the room. "Hey girls I got a truck outside with the tables, Paul and the guys are bringing them in now." She told them.

"Thanks boss how you feeling?" Sasha asked her handing the tape to Trinity to hold the banner up.

"I'm fine really just sore that's all." She told them smiling a little.

They all nodded, somehow all of them knew Stephanie was upset about what happened and Paul tried to convince her to file charges against Natayla but she refused.

"Okay you ready for the party tomorrow night?" Charlotte asked her as she climbed down the step ladder.

"You bet I already have my costume and pretty sweet if you ask me." Steph told her.

"That's all great and everything but this table is heavy ladies." John told them.

"Oh sorry guys come in, the tables are going in the dining hall for the food." Steph told him.

John nodded as he and Paul brought in on table and Kofi and Big E brought in the other tables.

After about two hours everything was set up including the table for the dj.

"Thanks for helping girls, this party is gonna be awesome!" Steph told them. They all nodded as they admired their work.

Meanwhile..."So they think this is over? They have no idea this will not be over until I get my hands on that Stephanie. She will learn that I have one hell of a mean streak. Nothing or Noone can stop me for what I'm gonna do to her." Natayla laughed quietly to herself as she watched the ladies and some of the guys leave the mansion where the Valentines Party was to be held.

After everyone left Natayla got out the car and walked to the front window that she left cracked open before they set the party up and climbed inside. She had all her stuff she needed for the next night.

"This party is going to be to die for and will be remembered as the Valentines Massacre." Natayla told herself as she set her table up with different torturing devices and knives.

What will happen to the wwe superstars at the party?

Will anybody survive?


	3. Chapter 3

The Massacre

Chapter 3

The Party

It was the night of the party and everyone was excited. Everyone was at Nikki and John's place getting ready since their place was closer to the mansion.

"Hey Nikki how many closets do you have?" Bailey asked her.

"Five I think, maybe six I'm not sure." She told her smiling. Bailey just shook her head, "Well I know she got more closet space then me!" Steph told them curling her hair.

"Well look at you boss, I love your costume!" Trinity told her. "Thanks Trinity it took me forever to find this queen costume in gold." She told her putting on lipstick.

"It's very fitting too!" Nikki told her putting on her hat.

"Hey ladies are you all ready?" John asked from downstairs.

"We're coming!" They all yelled from upstairs.

As they left for the party no one knew what was in store for them and that they were gonna have to stand together just to survive an old coworker out for revenge.

At the mansion, Natayla watched as her coworkers came into the mansion ready for the party. She saw how happy they were and then she spotted the woman she wanted to suffer the most Stephanie McMahon! She couldn't wait to make her scream like a little bitch and beg for mercy.

Downstairs in the dining hall there was a live dj and they even had strobe lights that shined different colors blue, red, green, yellow and white.

"This party is awesome Stephanie! You ladies did great with the decorations!" John told them. "Thanks John but we owe it to Stephanie, this is all her!" Trinity told him.

"Yeah and now I have to make a announcement." Bailey told him as she walked onto the stage with the dj.

"Excuse me everyone if I can have your attention please! This party, the food, the special effects would not be possible without our boss Stephanie and Paul Levesque thanks guys this party is great and we have a special moment just for you two. So Trinity come on up here please!" Bailey announced.

Trinity came on stage with a microphone, "You know something Stephanie you are the toughest woman I know after what's happen this week, you still manage to smile and your husband hasn't left your side and we all admire that so since this is a Valentines Party this song is for you." She told them.

As she started singing Paul and Stephanie danced together as the spot light was on them. "I never want this moment to end!" Paul whispered to his wife. "Neither do I!" She told him kissing him. Their coworkers watched smiling as they also started dancing.

Meanwhile Natayla watched from the top of the stairs, no one could see her because it was dark. She watched in disgust as she disappeared in the dark and waited for the perfect moment to attack. She grabbed a dark cloak and a mask, and walked slowly downstairs. She walked towards the breaker box on the wall near the kitchen and hit the switch.

Everyone got quiet until John spoke, "Don't worry everyone it was just the lights! I'll go check it out!" He told them.

As he walked towards the breaker box, he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. "Anybody there?" He asked. With no response he noticed the back door was opened so he checked it out. "That's weird this door wasn't open when we got here." He thought to himself. As he tried to get the lights back on Natayla grabbed him from behind and stabbed him in the back several times until he hit the floor.

Nikki noticed John was gone for awhile and went to check on him. "John are you okay" She asked walking into the kitchen she noticed blood on the floor and then looked towards the closet. Reluctantly she opened the door and saw her boyfriend's body.

"Ahhhhhhh John!" She screamed. Everyone ran towards her, "Nikki what is it why are you screaming?" Steph asked her. Before Nikki could answer her Paul saw the body of John Cena laying in the closet. His clothes was covered in blood, "Oh my god! Nikki look at me we need to get out of here now." Stephanie told her.

"No I can't leave him here, please I can't leave him!" Nikki told her crying hard.

"I know Nikki but we can't stay here whoever did this is still in this house which means we're not safe okay!" Steph spoke softly trying to comfort her.

Nikki finally nodded looking back at her boyfriend who she loved so much. The girls left the kitchen as Paul and Randy covered John up with a blanket.

"RIP my brother we will find out who did this!" Randy told his best friend of over ten years in tears.

Everyone gathered in the dining hall, "Alright everyone we need to get out of here before..." Paul was cut off as the lights went back out.

"Now what?" Alicia asked scared. Suddenly they heard a loud scream. As the lights came back on, everyone stood in shock as the bodies of new day Kofi, Xavier, and Big E were laying in the middle of the floor and their throats was cut.

All the women screamed as everyone ran towards the door but it was locked. "What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as Renee held on to him.

Before anyone could answer him, a mysterious figure stood in front of them in a black cloak and mask. No one knew who it was, she just pulled out a device and pushed the button and watched her coworkers fall into a trap door, all except Stephanie, Trinity, Sasha and Nikki.

She smiled as they stood in shock and as she walked towards them they ran upstairs.

Can they escape?

How will they react when they see the killer?

Where are the others?

Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The Massacre

Chapter 4

Survival

Stephanie, Sasha, Trinity and Nikki ran upstairs, "One of these doors have to open!" Stephanie told them trying to open the door.

After several tries they got one door opened and went inside, not knowing this was the room Natayla was hiding in the whole night.

"I'm scared what are we gonna do?" Trinity asked Stephanie. "I don't know we just have to stay..." Hey wait where's Nikki and Sasha.

"Who was that downstairs?" Trinity asked her. "I don't know but we have to figure something out before.." Steph was cut off when they heard the doorknob turning.

Natayla walked inside and stared down her victims smiling, they had no idea she was behind the mask. Trinity just looked in horror as she tried to run, Natayla knocked her out with one punch.

As Trinity woke up she was tied to a chair and looked in horror as she saw her boss and friend Stephanie tied to a table.

"Oh my god Stephanie are you okay? Please say something." Trinity begged.

Stephanie wasn't moving, Trinity tried to get loose but it was no use. They were gonna die unless she could escape and save her friends.

Meanwhile in another room Nikki and Sasha were trying to come up with a plan. "We have to find a way out of here and save our friends." Sasha told Nikki.

Nikki nodded who was still on shock after seeing her boyfriend's body, she just wanted him to hold her right now and tell her everything was gonna be okay.

"Nikki are you okay?" Sasha asked her noticing how quiet she was.

"No I'm not okay, my boyfriend is dead and someone is trying to kill the rest of us. I just want to go home!" She told her breaking down. Sasha gave her a hug and held her close, "It's okay we're gonna get out of here! Alright we will get out of here!" She spoke softly trying to comfort Nikki the best she could.

Natayla looked around the room and noticed Nikki and Sasha were missing. So she walked up to Trinity, "Where are the other two?" She screamed.

"I'm not telling you anything psycho!" Trinity yelled. Nattie smiled as she slapped her in the face, "If you don't want to tell me then fine, I find them myself and then I'll kill them." She told her leaving the room.

Trinity looked up at Stephanie who was starting to move, "Steph are you okay? Say something boss please!" Trinity begged.

"I'm okay where are we?" She asked realizing she was tied to a table. "We're trapped in this room, and I know who the killer is!" She told her. "Who is it Trinity?" Steph asked her.

"It's..." before Trinity could finish Natayla came back inside dragging Nikki with her.

"I told you Trinity I was gonna find them, poor Sasha screamed the entire time, but Nikki here she's a fighter!" Natayla laughed throwing Nikki into the wall.

Trinity just looked in horror, "Who are you?" Trinity asked her. Natalya smiled behind the mask, then took it off.

"Surprise ladies it's me!" Natayla told them smiling.

"Natayla!" They spoke in unison. "Why are you doing this to us? We were your friends!" Trinity asked her in tears.

"Oh Trinity our friendship was over when all of you took Stephanie's side over mine and now all of you will suffer my wrath." She told them.

"Please don't do do this Nattie! Please we're sorry for whatever it is we did! Please just let us go!" Trinity begged.

"Oh Trinity it's to late to apologize now sweetie! Now you're gonna die but first let's see if Stephanie is awake!" Natayla told her walking towards the table.

Stephanie heard everything and pretended to be sleep. Until Natalya walked closer to her, and the right moment Stephanie spit in Natalya's face, causing her to step back.

"You little bitch!" Natayla yelled as she slapped Stephanie in the face. "You're gonna watch me kill Trinity and Nikki! Then I'm gonna torture you until you wished you were dead." Natayla told her holding Stephanie mouth.

"Natayla you sick bitch let us out of here!" Steph yelled. Nattie slapped her in the face again, "I suggest you don't use that word with me understood." Natayla yelled at her.

Stephanie cried in pain, "Please just let them go! It's me you want just let them go!" She begged.

Natalya started laughing, "Oh Stephanie this isn't about you but I do want to make you suffer! But first I have to take care of these two ladies first." She whispered to Stephanie.

Natayla grabbed Nikki first who wasn't moving, "Now let's see if you really are fearless!" She spoke with an evil smile, grabbing a knife she cut Nikki's throat. "Now you can join your precious boyfriend!" Nattie told her as she let Nikki hit the floor.

"Noo!" Trinity screamed in tears as she finally got loose and attacked Natayla. She threw a couple of punches until Nattie wasn't moving anymore. Then she untied Stephanie, "Come on we got to get out of here before she gets up!" Trinity told her as they left out the room.

They ran down the hall, "Wait a minute Trinity, find the others then get out of here." Stephanie told her.

"No way Steph I'm not leaving you!" Trinity told her. Stephanie shook her head, "Yes you are, Natayla is doing this to get at me and I'm not risking your lives. We've already lost six of our friends and we're not losing more, now go get the others and get out of here." She told her. Trinity nodded as she ran downstairs to try and find her friends.

Natayla got up and looked around the room, "Shit!" She yelled as she grabbed a knife and left the room.

Meanwhile downstairs Trinity tried to find her friends. "Jon, Paul, Bailey, Randy anybody please answer me." She called out quietly.

"Trinity we're down here in the basement!" Paul answered her from a vent. "Okay here I come!" She told him. She got to the basement door but it was locked, "Shit it's locked! Come on open please open." She begged pulling on the door.

"Shit the door is locked, is there another way out?" Trinity asked him. "No there's only one door and it's locked from the inside too. The others are dead, they fell into some sort of trap. It's just me Randy, Jon, and Bailey. You got to get us out of here please, Bailey is hurt really bad." Paul told her.

"Don't worry boss I'm gonna get you guys out okay!" Trinity told him. Looking in the kitchen, she looked towards the closet, Nikki found John and searched for something to get her friends out. After searching for several minutes she found a crowbar.

She walked back towards the door and used the crowbar to open it but didn't see Natayla standing behind her.

"Sorry Trinity not this time!" She whispered as she stabbed Trinity in the stomach and continued her search for Stephanie.

Is Trinity dead?

Will Natayla find Stephanie?


	5. Chapter 5

The Massacre

Chapter 5

Hide and Seek

Stephanie walked quietly down the hall, hoping to not find Natayla. As she got to the stairs she peeked downstairs and saw Trinity's body on the floor.

"Oh my god Trinity! No I have to get out of here before..." Steph was stopped mid sentence when, Natayla walked up behind her and hit her in the back of the head.

As Stephanie woke up she was laying on the table again. "Hey there princess, glad you're awake now because this is going to be fun." Natayla told her smiling.

"Let me go please! Let me go!" Steph begged in tears. Natayla just laughed as she grabbed a knife and proceeded with her task.

She cut Stephanie's costume in half showing her stomach. "Well would you look at that! You've been working out there boss.?" Nattie asked sarcastically moving the knife across Stephanie's stomach.

"Hey Steph ever heard of the kidney heist?" Nattie asked her smiling.

"You're sick you know that! You won't get away with this!" Stephanie told her.

"Oh Stephanie I already have!" She laughed rubbing the side of her face as she made a cut across Stephanie's stomach.

Stephanie screamed in pain, "Ahhh! Stop please!" Steph cried in pain.

Natayla just laughed as she saw blood run down Stephanie's side. As she turned her back to get another tool to torture Stephanie with.

Stephanie was trying to get loose before Natayla saw her.

Meanwhile downstairs Trinity was still alive as she crawled to the crowbar and grabbed it. She stood up holding her side and walked towards the basement door. She pulled as hard as she could and after several tries got the door open.

She walked downstairs and found the others. "Jon!" She screamed walking towards him.

"Oh my god Trinity are you okay? You're covered in blood!" He told her.

"I'm fine but we have to get out of here and get to Stephanie, Natayla is the killer!" She told him.

They all nodded as they ran upstairs into the dining hall. "What's the plan we can't just bust in the door." Paul asked them.

"I have an idea, Natayla doesn't know I'm still alive! I'll distract her long enough for Paul to go in and save Stephanie!" Trinity told them sitting down on the couch.

"No way honey, you're hurt. We need to get you help!" Jon told her. "I know I'm hurt but we have to help Stephanie before it's to late and I'm the only one that can distract her." Trinity told him standing up.

"Okay but Bailey is staying with you!" Jon told her. "Fine now here's the plan!" She told them whispering .

Back upstairs..

Stephanie was still trying to get loose when Nattie noticed, "Oh Stephanie i suggest you stop trying to get loose because you're not getting out of here, just admit defeat! I'm going to..." Nattie was stopped mid sentence when she heard a noise coming from downstairs.

She grabbed a knife and left the room, but not without looking back at Stephanie. "You try to leave and I'll make sure to kill your husband!" She told her leaving the room closing the door behind her.

Will Paul save his wife?


	6. Chapter 6

The Massacre

Chapter 6

The Escape

Stephanie laid still as she tried to figure out how to escape. She tried her best to get loose from the ropes and after several minutes she managed to get one had loose and untied her other hand and ankles. She looked down at her side and saw the cut that Natayla had already made. Seeing the blood, she grabbed a piece of cloth from her costume and wrapped it around her side, to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Hey Natayla next time when you try to kill someone make sure their dead, you blonde pyscho!" Trinity yelled.

Nattie walked down the stairs not knowing that Trinity was hiding in the dark and was close by.

"Where are you Trinity, because this time I'll make sure your dead." Nattie mumbled under her breath. As she got to the last step, Trinity hit from behind with a chair. Nattie hit the floor holding her head, as Trinity stood over her.

"You're going away for a long time!' Trinity told her. Natalya just smiled as she punched Trinity in the stomach and she fell back. Nattie got up and grabbed the knife, walking towards Trinity with an evil smile.

"Any last words cupcake?" Nattie asked her holding the knife in her hand.

"Yeah that's gonna hurt!" She told her as Bailey came from behind and knocked her out with one swift kick to the head.

Stephanie left the room hoping to find some help, when she heard someone in the hall. She slammed the door back and hid in the corner, hoping no one saw her especially Natayla.

"Stephanie! Baby please say something Stephanie!" Paul whispered.

Stephanie looked up from the sound of her name and opened the door.

"Paul!" She whispered standing in the doorway.

"Stephanie! Oh my god I thought I'll never see you again!" He spoke softly hugging her in tears.

"I did too! I just want to get out of here!" She told him in tears. Paul nodded as he saw the bruises on her. "Did she cut you?" Paul asked in shock as he saw the cloth wrapped around her side.

Stephanie nodded slowly holding her side. "Let's just get out of here and get the others!" She told him. Paul nodded as they crept down the hallway.

They got back downstairs and saw Natayla tied up on the couch. That's when Stephanie saw Trinity, "Trinity you're alive!" She spoke in tears as she hugged her.

"Yeah boss I'm still alive Natayla couldn't get rid of me that easily!" She spoke softly hugging her back.

Stephanie nodded as she let go, she looked around the room and realized that there were only five of them left. Then she looked over at Natayla, "You did all of this! Why Natayla?" Steph asked her.

"Because I was unappreciated and I was sick of it! So I planned all of this and the main thing I just wanted to get rid of you!" She told her in a dark tone.

"Well it looks like you weren't very successful and now you are going away for a very long time!" Paul told her shaking his head.

As the police showed up, Paul explained everything. They arrested Natayla and the paramedics checked on Trinity and Stephanie.

"I just can't believe she did all of this! She killed our friends because of jealously!" Trinity told Stephanie as she was getting bandaged up.

"I know me neither, but it's over now and she's going away for a very long time!" She told her as they watched the officers put Natayla in the back of the police car in handcuffs.

"This isn't over McMahon!" Natayla yelled as the officer shut the door.

Stephanie just shook her head as she grabbed her husband's hand and they went home after saying goodbye to Trinity, Jon, and Bailey.

It was finally over or was it?

One year later...


End file.
